


Podfic: Peacemaker

by Djapchan, sawbones



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cloacalingus?, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Tired of the bad blood between them, Gil invites Kallo to the Nexus to talk it out over some drinks. Several 'Rotten Scoundrels' later, and they realise there's a much better way to work out their differences.





	Podfic: Peacemaker

Peacemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Download Link, in case your computer doesn't agree with AO3 Podfics:
> 
>  
> 
> [Peacemaker](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zsb3rn4dh245zvy/MEA_01_Peacemaker.mp3/file)


End file.
